Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
International Publication No. WO2012/099145 describes a batwing shaped light distribution characteristic which is achieved by devising a molded shape of a light emitting device. The contents of International Publication No. WO2012/099145 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.